Saving a life
by XxDarknestMind649xX
Summary: After the winter wars the Soul Society is defeated, only one Soul Reaper survived Toshiro. With Halibel's help he was kept alive and is now a servant in Hueco Muendo. But Halibel had reasons for keeping him alive. Lemon


The end of the winter wars signaled for a new beginning for the everyone. The Soul Society had planned to exterminate a great evil and then get on with their lives, however things hadn't turned out that way.

Aizen and his arrancars were just too powerful and won the day. That's not to say they didn't leave their own blood behind. Barragan and his fraccion were all destroyed, Ulquiorra died fighting Ichigo Kuroski who would late be killed by Aizen, Grimmjow was killed by the substitute Soul Reaper, and although Mayuri Kurotsuchi was able to defeat Syazel he was unable to defeat the three remaining espada in Hueco Muendo. Even Gin's sudden betrayal was easily dealt with.

But at the end of the day when the battling was done and blood stained the ground only one Soul Reapers was left alive, and the youngest one at that.

Toshiro Hitsuaya was the only Soul Reaper alive or just barley that is. Aizen was the first to suggest killing him and in fact was about to however it was Halibel who stepped up and stopped him saying how 'He could be of some use'. Aizen stepped down after that and Toshiro was taken by to Hueco Muendo with the Espada. He's been living as their slave ever since.

1 month later.

Aizen and his remaining subordinates sat around the meeting table.

Then Aizen stood up." Let us rise." He said." And raise our glasses." The Espada did as they were told." To those brave souls we lost in battle but whose sacrifices will be remembered forever." Aizen raised his glass and the Espada did the same and then they drank." Now if you'll excuse me." Said Aizen." I've other matters to attend to." So he left but the Espada stayed and talked amongst themselves.

"Can't believe it's all over." Said Stark." The war that is."

"I can." Grumbled Nnoitra." There's been nothing to do here since." Yammy noded in reply.

"You should calm yourself." Said Zommari." We should do as Lord Aizen says."

"Well I'm happy it's over." Said Stark." Now I can sleep all day." Nnoitra drank down his wine and set it down.

"Hey boy." He said." Get in here." The sound of small feet slamming against the floor could be heard and moments later Toshiro appeared with a pitcher in his hand." Get over here." Ordered Nnoitra." My glass is empty."

Toshiro walked into the room towards the espada. Halibel eyed him the whole time. But then after he walked past Yammy the large espada reached out his glass." Fill me up." He ordered. Toshiro cautiously did as he was told.

"Hey boy." Yelled Nnoitra distracting Toshiro." I called you here attend to me first." Toshiro turned from Yammy but when he did he spilt some Wine onto the large Espada's leg.

"I'm sorry." Said Toshiro turning back to him. But then Yammy reared his hand back and came down on Toshiro hitting him across the face. He and Nnoitra laughed afterwards.

"Boy." Said Nnoitra causing Toshiro looking up at him." Over here." He said waving his cup around. Toshiro slowly collected himself off the floor and walked over to the fifth espada, then he stood before him." On second thought, I'm not thirsty." Then Nnoitra reached his leg up and kicked Toshiro in the chest sending him flying into the wall." That'll be all." He laughed.

Moments later Toshiro rose to his feet and limped off. While the male espada talked and laughed about what just happen Halibel suddenly got up slamming her cup down and then stormed off, much to everyone's confusion.

Halibel walked down the hall and darted her head left and right, looking for Toshiro. She saw limping against the wall to her right. She quickly went after him.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she came up behind him putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Get off me." He groaned pushing her off." I don't need anybody's help." Then he continued to limp off but he didn't get far.

"Your hurt." Said Halibel." Let me help you."

"You have your damn friends to thank for that." Halibel came to his side and noticed he had blood dripping down his forehead.

"Your bleeding." She said. Toshiro brought his hand to his head and wiped it.

"So I am." He said.

"Let me help you."

"No." he said shoving her away.

"It wasn't a question." Then she reached down and grabbed him, taking him in her arms and cradling him like a baby. He tried to fight back but it hadn't the strength to win. She brought him to a bathroom where she sat him down and went over his face with a wet rag.

"There." She said when done." All better." Toshiro however said nothing and only looked at her with an angered look." You should be more grateful." She said tapping him on the chin." I'm the one who told Lord Aizen to let you leave."

"So you're the reason I'm living in this hell?" asked Toshiro. Halibel turned back to him.

"There's no reason to be so angry, your alive." She replied.

"Alive but dead inside." Said Toshiro." Everyone I know is gone." He hung his head and held his hands to his eyes." Their all gone. Rangiku, Ichigo, Byakuya, The Head Captain, their all gone." Then he held his eyes as he began to cry.

It was at this moment that Halibel came over and put her arms around him and this time he did not fight her. She put her hand on the back of his head and rested it against her shoulder.

"I've lose those I love to." She said as she rubbed his head. Then she lifted him up and forced him to face her. His face was red and covered in tears." But they'd want you to move on." Then she slowly leaned back taking her arms off him for a moment.

Then she reached back and undid her top, then to Toshiro's surprise her top came off and was flung to the ground. He then sat there speechless looking at her breasts.

Then Halibel leaned forward once again and began rubbing her breasts in his face. He fought it at first but then she took her hands and forced him into it. She took his head and smacked it between her cleavage, then she put him onto her right nipple.

It was forced into his mouth and he began sucking. He bit it at first but Halibel only seemed to enjoy it. Then she took his hand and shoved it down her pants.

Guiding him she found her pussy and placed his hand on it. Toshiro stuck one finger in it, causing Halibel to moan slightly. Then Toshiro stuck another in and began sliding them in and out causing Halibel to moan softly into his ear.

Then he began to lick all over the nipple in his mouth. Just then she picked up his head and forced it to the other breast. He nipple on it slightly then began to lick it, all the while his fingers slid in and out her vagina.

Just then Halibel quickly jumped off him. Then she reached down and tore his shirt open. She took her tongue and licked down his abs to his pants. She took her hands and ran it over his pants feeling a growing body part. Toshiro assisted her in the taking off of his pants and then his member stood before her face.

She leaned her head forward and had it rest against her face. She sniffed it's sent and then licked it up and down. Then she went and took the tip in her mouth.

Very playfully she bit down on it and licked it with her tongue. Toshiro let out frequent moans as she did so. Then Halibel took him out from her mouth and went to his balls. Then she licked him from his balls to the tip of his penis. Then she bent her head down and took him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, grunting as he knocked against the inside of her mouth.

Then she stood up and over him, sliding her pants off.

She reached down grabbing him and guided him into her. She let out a moan as she took all of him in her. Then she began riding him. She bounced up and down on him taking his large member in her. She kept her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her hips.

Every so often she would stop and start grinding down on him which caused him to moan loudly. Then she stood up and rotated before him, shaking her ass before his face.

Then she grabbed his face and pushed him into her. Toshiro rested his face in her ass as he spat his tongue out into her. He licked all around her legs and eventually found the spot he was looking for. He reached his tongue and put it into her hole. He licked her all around and she moaned as she rested against the wall.

But then at this time Toshiro stood up. Then he leaned forward and stuck himself inside her causing her to yelp at first. Then he put his hands on her hips and began driving himself deeper and deeper inside her with every thrust. Halibel leaned against the wall moaning as she did, but then her head began to knock into the wall with all the force Toshiro was using. Then Halibel turned back and lifted her leg up which Toshiro took and held onto.

He continued to drive into her, causing her boobs to smack up and down. But then he began to feel a tingle in his body and he began to slow down. Then Halibel took her chance. Using her legs she began to rock back and slamming down on Toshiro.

"I'm, I'm gonna." He moaned. Then Halibel pulled herself off him right as he began to shot out. Then Toshiro fell back weakly onto the ground. Then Halibel walked over and stood before him.

"Happy your alive now?" she asked.

"Yea." He replied in panted breaths.

_**I wrote this story for EL Frijolero, but I would like to credit Beastwithinproductions as I drew inspiration from his stories.**_


End file.
